Wireless communications devices such as cell phones and pagers have become essential to everyday life. While wireless communications devices are of great benefit, they also have become an intrusion of privacy and an annoyance. For example, when attending the theater, patrons do not wish to have the performance interrupted by a ringing cell phone or pager. In certain situations, RF radiation may also interfere with commercial or industrial processes such as testing, medical diagnostics, or general telecommunications. For these reasons alone, the desirability of an RF radiation-free enclosure is evident.
Although preliminary results are inconclusive, ongoing research suggests that active wireless telecommunications devices such as cell phones operating at various frequencies, PDA's, laptop computers with wireless access, satellite phones, pagers and other wireless devices pose a health risk to the consumer. Furthermore, new utilization of the Electromagnetic (EM) spectrum (See FIG. 1, Wireless Communications Devices) is proposed. While increasing the ubiquity of wireless applications, such utilization may increase the general risk of RF radiation, loss of privacy and the compromising of security.